The Legend of Sleepy Hollow
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 5: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Indigo the Caribou, her Guardian Ventus Hawktor and her Pokemon Rowlet go to Sleepy Hollow for the School Holidays, and they meet Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel & Brom Bones. And they also learn the legend of the fearsome Headless Horseman.
1. The Train to Sleepy Hollow

**Chapter 1.**

 **The Train to Sleepy Hollow**

It was the School Half Term and at the DillyDale Train Station Indigo the Caribou, her Guardian Ventus Hawktor and her Pokemon Rowlet were waiting for the Animal Frieght Train to arrived. Hawktor was sitting on Indigo's head as he was in his ball form and Rowlet was inside Indigo's Saddlebags.

After 4 hours the Animal Frieght Train arrived and the Weasel Conductor began announcing to the Mr Men, Little Misses & Animals.

"Rides to Zootopia, Rivet Town, Spingfield and Sleepy Hollow ALL ABOARD!"

"We better get on board," said Indigo to Hawktor and Rowlet.

Indigo showed the Weasel Conductor her ticket and he allowed her, Hawktor and Rowlet on board. They went over to the seating area, where the seats had almost been filled up with various Mr Men, Little Misses & Animals. Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet sat down next to the window.

As the Train took off, Indigo took a book out of her Saddlebags and it was titled:

 ** _The Headless Horseman_**

"Where did you get that book?" asked Hawktor.

"Oh, it's a book that I have borrowed from the DillyDale Library," said Indigo.

She opened the book and began to read:

 _During the Revelution War, a tremdous battle was fought._

 _In the middle of the battle, the Revelutioneis fired a cannon_

 _At the enemy. And hit one of the brave heshion soliders._

 _Taking off his head. They never found it._

 _His headless body was burned in the cemtery._

 _And the Legend says that on dark foggy nights._

 _The Headless Horseman rides out searching for a head._

"Wow!" said Hawktor, "I can't believe that the headless body of a solider searches for a head. Do you think that Legend is true?"

"Well, I do not know," said Indigo as she closed the book, "Let's just hope it's not true."

Night had fallen and every living soul inside the passenger cart had fallen asleep. They won't reach Sleepy Hollow until morning, so they had taken the opportunity to rest for the night. Even while the train is moving, not a soul is bothered by the chugging on the tracks.


	2. Meeting Katrina Van Tassel

**Chapter 2.**

 **Meeting Katrina Van Tassel**

The Train finally arrived at Sleepy Hollow and Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet climbed off the Train and went into Sleepy Hollow. As they walked through the village of Sleepy Hollow, they came across a Rich man and when he saw them he smiled and said:

"Why, Hello."

"Hello," said Indigo, "I am Indigo the Caribou. This is my Guardian Ventus Hawktor and my Pokemon Rowlet."

"It's very nice to meet you," said the Rich man, "I am Baltus Van Tassel. What brings you 3 to Sleepy Hollow?"

"We came here to spend the School Half Term," explained Hawktor.

"That's right," said Indigo.

"Well since you 3 are here, why don't 3 come stay with me?" offered Baltus.

"Oh, yes please!" said Indigo.

Baltus lead Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet to the Van Tassel Farm, which was where he lived. And when he did so, he gave Indigo some Okroshka soup and gave Rowlet a bowel of warm milk. While Indigo was enjoying her soup and Rowlet was enjoying his milk, Hawktor saw a Woman that was Plump as a partridge, with beautiful, strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, pink lips, rosy cheeks, thin black eyebrows and matching eyelashes.

"Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet," said Baltus, "I would like to introduce to you 3, my daughter Katrina Van Tassel."

"It's very nice to meet you Katrina," said Indigo as she bowed potilety to Katrina.

"And it's very nice to meet you too Indigo," said Katrina as she bowed potilety to Indigo in return.

Katrina noticed Hawktor sitting on Indigo's head.

"And you are Hawktor, is that right?" Katrina asked him as she cupped her hands together and Hawktor jumped into the parms of her hands.

"That is right," said Hawktor, "I am Bakugan and I am also Indigo's Guardian."

"Wow!" said Katrina in amazement.

"I am not the only one to have a Guardian," said Indigo.

"Really?" asked Katrina.

"Yes," said Indigo, "Because all of my, Hawktor and Rowlet's friends have Guardians back home in DillyDale too. Kevin the Llama: Pyrus Pontifex, Alexander the Lion: Ventus Ingram, Travis the Tiger: Haos Blade Tigrerra, Renesmee the Komodo Dragon: Aquos Siege, Logan the Horse: Darkus Uncicorn, Mandy the Dog: Pyrus Fangoid and Isabella the Zebra: Subterra Robotallion."

Katrina saw Rowlet drinking the milk from the bowl and she said to Indigo:

"Is this your pet Rowlet?"

"Well, Rowlet is my Pokemon, actually," answered Indigo.

"He's so cute," said Katrina as she picked Rowlet and cuddled him, "Do your friends have Pokemon of their own?"

"Yes," said Indigo, "My brother Timothy have Rotom and Lycanroc, Abby and Donald the Camels have Scraggy & Hawlucha, Alexander the Lion has two Pyroars, Isabella and Raonaldo the Zebras have Snivy and Bunnelby, Logan, Reina and Yara have Greninja, Leavanny and Sudowoodo and Rebecca the Black Panther have Buizel."

Katrina was impressed by this stories.

When night fell, Baltus led Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet to a room where they settled in for the night.


	3. Ichabod Crane

**Chapter 3.**

 **Ichabod Crane**

The next morning after breakfast, Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet went into Sleepy Hollow. They saw it was very busy. They walked on, but they suddenly stop and saw a very slender, handsome man with fair skin, small head, long nose, large ears, blue eyes, brown combed hair with a pink bow tied to his ponytail and large feet come walking down the street.

"Odds bodkins! Gadzooks!" exclaimed Indigo, "Look at that old spook of spooks."

"I'll take your word for it," said Hawktor.

All of the redisents of Sleepy Hollow also looked at the man with amazement.

 _Who's that coming down the street?  
Are they shovels or are they feet?  
Lean and lanky, skin and bone  
With clothes a scarecrow would hate to own_

 _Yet he has a certain air_

 _Debonair and devil-may-care_

 _It's the new school-master_

 _What's his name?_

 _Ichabod  
Ichabod Crane_

 _Ichabod, what a name  
Kind of odd but nice just the same  
Funny pan, funny frame  
Ichabod, Ichabod Crane_

"So that is Sleepy Hollow's new school – master?" asked Hawktor.

"I think so," said Indigo, "And I think his name is Ichabod Crane."

"Could we introduce ourselves to him?" asked Hawktor.

"Okay," said Indigo and she, Hawktor and Rowlet went off to follow Ichabod. They followed him to a Schoolhouse. They looked in through a window of the Schoolhouse and watched Ichabod as he walked down the asile of desks, opened the children's lunch baskets and looked at the food inside them. Ichabod gasped as he saw two boys making fun of him by drawing a picture of him as a ostrich, he angrily rised his beating stick and was about spank one of the boys when he stopped halfway, opened the boy's lunch basket and looked at the food inside.

"Wow!" said Hawktor, "That Ichabod sure likes food."

"Just like Shaggy and Scooby," said Indigo.

When School was over, all of the children came charging out of the Schoolhouse and were heading for home. Ichabod was the last to leave and Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet saw this was their chance to meet Ichabod, so they went up to the School – master, Indigo tapped his shoulder, Ichabod turned around and said:

"Why, hello there."

"Hello," greeted Indigo, "I am Indigo the Caribou."

"I am Ventus Hawktor," said Hawktor, "And I am Indigo's Guardian."

"And this is my Pokemon Rowlet," said Indigo as Rowlet flew off Indigo's back and nuzzled his head agaisnt Ichabod's face.

"It's very nice to meet you Indigo," said Ichabod then he took Indigo's front hoof and kissed it and Indigo blushed.

Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet were soon separated from the School – master and they went down a path that led back to the Van Tassel Farm.

"Did you, Hawktor and Rowlet enjoy your first day here?" Katrina asked them.

"Oh yes," said Indigo, "And we met someone."

"You met someone?" asked Katrina.

"Yes," said Hawktor, "He a very slender, handsome man with fair skin, small head, long nose, large ears, blue eyes, brown combed hair with a pink bow tied to his ponytail and large feet."

"You mean you met Ichobod Crane," said Katrina.

Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet were quite surprised that Katrina knew the School – master's name and Indigo asked:

"How did you know Ichabod's name, when you've have not met him?"

"My father told me when he summoned him here," explained Katrina, "And he's going to give me and father singing lessons."

Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet were amazed and soon Baltus called Dinner was ready and Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet went to join Baltus and Katrina for dinner.


	4. Ichabod meets Katrina

**Chapter 4.**

 **Ichabod meets Katrina**

The next day as Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet went into Sleepy Hollow again, they met up with Ichabod, who was carrying a Picnic basket.

"Good morning Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet," said Ichabod.

"Good morning Ichabod," said Indigo.

"What are you up to today?" asked Hawktor.

"I'm off for a Picnic. Care to join me?" said Ichabod.

"We love to," said Indigo.

Ichabod, Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet went to the place where all of the other residents of Sleepy Hollow were having their Picnics. Ichabod laid out the blanket, laid out the food and he, Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet sat down to eat.

"How exactly did you & Hawktor meet?" asked Ichabod.

"Well," said Indigo, "I was playing Golf with Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle and Mr. Fussy when a Ventus capsule crashed landed behind us and it opened up to reveal Hawktor and we're bonded as Partner & Guardian."

"Wow!" said Ichabod in amazement, "And how did you get Rowlet?"

"Me and Hawktor found Rowlet in the DillyDale Woods," said Indigo.

"That's right," said Hawktor, "He was abandodend by his flock and that was when we found him and he accepted us a friend."

Ichabod was amazed by this story. As he was about to take a bite out of a piece of Chicken, he saw Katrina come walking by and she was the beautiful lady he had ever seen.

"Who is that, Indigo?" Ichabod whispered to Indigo.

"That's Katrina Van Tassel," whispered Indigo, "She's the daughter and only child of Baltus Van Tassel."

 _Once you have met that little coquette  
Katrina  
You won't forget  
Katrina  
But nobody yet has ever upset  
Katrina  
That cute coquette Katrina_

 _You can do more with Margaret or Helena  
Or Ann or Angelina  
But Katrina will kiss and run  
To her a romance is fun  
With always another one to start  
And yet when you've met that little coquette  
Katrina  
You've lost your heart_

Ichabod put his chicken on his head and took a bite out of his hat, that made Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet laugh and resumed their Picnic.


	5. Finding An Egg

**Chapter 5.**

 **Finding An Egg**

The next day at Schoolhouse, Ichabod kept thinking about Katrina, he thought about the food she would offer, the house he would live in, the farmland he would own, marrying her would get him that. After School was over Ichabod met up with Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet as they were having a walk.

"What's bothering you?" asked Indigo with concerment.

"Nothing's bothering me," said Ichabod, "What gave you that idea?"

"Because you are sounding so daydreamie," said Hawktor.

"Well, remember Katrina?" asked Ichabod.

"Yes," said Indigo and Hawktor.

"Well, I have grown to be in love with her," said Ichabod.

"Stop Right there," said Indigo, "You are not the only one with the eye on Katrina."

"Why's that?" asked Ichabod.

"Because there's this slender, muscular man with black hair wearing a green vest and a light green shirt named Brom Bones," said Hawktor, "And he's got the eye on Katrina too."

"But how will I let Katrina know I love her?" asked Ichabod.

"Well," said Indigo, "My friend Rapheal Turtle is Tigress's boyfriend and she invited him to a walk in the forest at night and there she confessed her feelings towards him."

"Great," said Ichabod, "I shall do that, thank you Indigo."

"Oh, and one more thing," said Indigo.

"What is it?" asked Ichabod.

"There's a party at the Van Tassel Farm this Friday night and Baltus wants you to come," said Hawktor.

"That sounds great!" said Ichabod and he bade Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet goodbye and went back to his house.

* * *

 **Later:  
**

As Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet were in the woods, Indigo felt something tap on hooves, she, Hawktor and Rowlet looked and saw it was an egg. It was kind of a strange egg because it was round with white on the top part and purple on the bottom part and it also had Green spots on it.

"What kind of egg is it?" asked Hawktor.

"It's a Pokemon Egg," said Indigo.

"What is a Pokemon Egg?" asked Hawktor.

"Well," said Indigo, "If you remember the Pokemon Episode: _A Not – So – Flying Start!_ , in that episode Ash's Hawlucha found a Pokemon Egg that had hatched into a Noibat."

"You this egg could hatch into a Pokemon?" asked Hawktor with exicement.

"Yes," said Indigo.

"Alright," said Hawktor as Indigo placed the egg inside her saddlebags, "And it's means Rotom, Lycanroc and Rowlet will have another playmate."

It was beginnng to grow dark, so Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet began to head back to Sleepy Hollow but suddenly they heard someone coming, they quickly hid behind a tree and saw a slender, headless, muscular man wearing a dark clothing and purple cape riding on a horse.

The headless man took out a sword and with a sack, he went galloping off to the village. When he was gone, Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet came out of their hiding place.

"It looks the Legend of the Headless Horseman is true after all," said Hawktor.

"Quickly," said Indigo, "Let's get out of here before he comes back."

So as quick as a wink Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet quickly ran out of the Sleepy Hollow woods and they ran all the way back to the Van Tassel Farm.


	6. The Egg Hatches Into A Goomy

**Chapter 6.**

 **The Egg Hatches Into A Goomy**

When Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet made it back, they found there was no sign of Baltus nor Katrina.

"They must have gone to bed," said Indigo.

Suddenly something began to shake inside Indigo's saddlebags. Indigo took the egg out of her saddlebags and she put it on the ground infront of her, Hawktor and Rowlet. They watched as cracks suddenly formed in the egg and light filtered through, before the egg broke in half.

A Pokemon that looked liked a light purple, vaguely slug-like pile of goo came out of the egg. The top half of its body was a lighter purple than its bottom half, and the two halves were separated by a squiggly, dark purple outline decorated with five green dots. It also had beady eyes, and it had two rows of two horn-like structures on top of its head. The Pokemon looked at Indigo and licked her.

"Wow, it's a Goomy," said Indigo.

"What is a Goomy?" asked Hawktor.

"It's a Soft Tissue Pokémon and the weakest of all Dragon-types," explained Indigo.

"Oh," said Hawktor.

"Hello Goomy," said Indigo to the little Goomy, "I am Indigo your new owner. This is Ventus Hawktor my Guardian."

Goomy looked at Hawktor and licked him too.

"And this is my Pokemon Rowlet," said Indigo.

Goomy and Rowlet looked at each and they happily nuzzled each other.


	7. The Party

**Chapter 7.**

 **The Party**

The Party was tonight and Ichabod spent a half hour getting ready, making sure he was perfect. He borrowed a horse named Gunpowder to make it in time. He found everyone there in their best uniforms. He entered the house and found Katrina, Baltus, Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy in the kitchen.

"Welcome Master Crane," greeted Katrina.

"Help yourself Crane," said Baltus offering his best pies. There were apple, peach and pumpkin pies.

"I don't know where to start," said Ichabod.

"Try one of each," suggested Hawktor.

"Brillant! Delicious!" repiled Ichabod taking one slice of each.

Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy left the kitchen and they sat down, Indigo brought 2 slices of apple pie for Rowlet and Goomy and Indigo brought a slice of peach pie for herself, as she was about to eat, she heard Katrina say:

"I don't really like that weird man."

Hearing it also caused Rowlet and Goomy to stop eating. Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy carefully listened.

"The plan is working out perfectly," said Katrina, "Once I keep this up Brom Bones will become jealous and he'll admit he likes me and we'll be together."

"Oh, cripe," said Indigo.

"Should we tell Ichabod?" asked Hawktor.

"No!" said Indigo, "He will not listen to us."

After the dancing, everyone gathered around to talk to each other. Hawktor still insisted that he should tell Ichabod about Katrina's plan but Indigo still told him not to.

"Just gather round and I'll elucidate," said Brom Bones, "What goes on outside when it gets late. Around midnight, ghosts and banshees, who get together for their nightly jamboree. There's things with horns and sourcer eyes, some with fangs about this size."

"Some are fat," said a Lady.

"And some are thin," said another Lady.

"And some don't even wear their skin," said a Man.

"I'm telling you, brother," Brom Bones said to Ichabod, "It's a frightful sight to see what goes on Halloween night."

Rowlet and Goomy began to shiver with fright and they hid behind Indigo for protection as Brom Brones started to sing:

When the spooks have a midnight jamboree  
They break it up with fiendish glee  
The ghosts are bad but the one that's cursed  
Is the headless horseman; he's the worst  
That's right, he's a fright on Halloween night

When he goes a joggin' 'cross the land  
Holding his noggin in his hand  
Demons take one look and groan  
And they hit the road to parts unknown  
Beware, take care he rides alone

And there's no spook like a spook that's spurned  
They don't like him and he's really burned  
He swears to the longest day he's dead  
He'll show them that he can get a head

They say he's tired of his flaming top  
He's got a yen to make a swap  
So he rides one night each year  
To find a head in the hollow here

He likes 'em little  
He likes 'em big  
Parted in the middle or a wig  
Black or white or even red  
The headless horseman needs a head

With a hip, hip and a clippity clop  
He's out looking for a top to chop  
So don't stop to figure out a plan  
You can't reason with a headless man

Now if you doubt this tale is so  
I met that spook just a year ago  
Now I didn't stop for a second look  
But made for the bridge that spans the brook  
For once you've crossed that bridge, my friend  
The ghost is through  
His power ends

So when you're ridin' home tonight  
Make for the bridge with all your might  
He'll be down in the hollow there  
He needs your head  
Look out! Beware!

With a hip, hip and a clippity clop  
He's out looking for a head to swap  
So don't try to figure out a plan  
You can't reason with a headless man

The party now began to break. The old farmers gathered their families and were heard for sometime rattling along the roads over the distance hills, and when all of the guests including Ichabod had gone and Katrina and Baltus had gone to bed, Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy were by themselves.

"Do you think that Headless Horse Brom Bones sung about was the same one we saw last night?" asked Hawktor.

"Must have been," said Indigo as she, Rowlet and Goomy ate the leftover food on the table, "I just hope Ichabod will be alright."

"I hope so too," said Hawktor.


	8. The Headless Horseman

**Chapter 8.**

 **The Headless Horseman  
**

Ichabod was heading home the night around him looked spooky and terrifying. All the tale of the Headless Horseman he heard that evening suddenly came back to him. The night grew darker and darker. Ichabod tried to relax himself by whistling. Ichabod stopped Gunpowder.

He looked to the left, then to right. He saw nothing. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a groan. Ichabod's teeth chattered. It turned out to be two tree branches rubbing on each other. Ichabod carefully passed the rock, but more danger was up ahead. The road lead to a small brook at a dark hollow Wiley Swamp. A few rough logs formed a bridge.

Ichabod tried to carefully dash across the bridge, but old Gunpowder came to a short stop and refused to move. Ichabod tried to get Gunpowder moving, finally he kicked Gunpowder and the horse finally started moving. Suddenly there came a sinster laugh, Ichabod turned and saw the Headless Horseman.

Ichabod gave his ride a fierce kick and Gunpowder leaped into action, but the Headless Horseman started to full jump with them. Away they dashed stones flying, sparks flashing on every ground, over logs, through bushes, down hills.

"Faster, Faster," urged Ichabod to old Gunpowder as they jumped over a huge log. Ichabod's saddle slipped off from beneath him, it fell to earth trampled by the demon horse. Ichabod clinged desperately to Gunpowder's neck as they raced for their lives. Ichabod saw the bridge and remembered that Horseman's power ends when it was crossed. Just then, the Horseman grabbed Ichabod.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ichabod.

His scream echoced through the woods until it made it to the Van Tassel Farm and it woke up Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy.

"Did you hear that?" asked Indigo.

"I sure did," said Hawktor.

"It sounded like Ichabod," said Indigo.

"I hope he's alright," said Hawktor.

"In the morning as soon as the sun has come up, we will go search for Ichabod," said Indigo.

"Good Idea," agreed Hawktor.


	9. The Train Back Home to DillyDale

**Chapter 9.**

 **The Train Back Home to DillyDale**

The Next Morning, Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy went into the woods to search for Ichabod.

"Ichabod!" called Indigo.

There came no answer.

"Ichabod where are you?!" called Hawktor.

Still there came no answer.

Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy countined on with their search until they crossed the bridge, and they saw Ichabod's hat and close beside it was a shattered pumpkin and there was no sign of the Schoolmaster anywhere.

"Do you think he's . . .?" asked Hawktor.

"Yup," said Indigo.

"What are we going to do now that Ichabod is gone?" asked Hawktor.

"We are going to tell Sleepy Hollow," said Indigo.

Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy went back to Sleepy Hollow to tell about the Mysterious Disappearnce of Ichabod Crane. Shortly thereafter, Brom Bones led the fair Katrina to the altar. Rumours persisted that Ichabod was still alive, married to a wealthy widow in a distant county.

Later that afternoon Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy said Goodbye to Katrina, Brom Bones and Baltus, they to the Train Station and waited for the Animal Frieght Train to arrived. After 4 hours the Animal Frieght Train arrived and the Weasel Conductor began announcing to them.

"Rides to Animalia, New York, Hong Kong, Los Angeles and DillyDale ALL ABOARD!"

Indigo showed the Weasel Conductor her ticket and he allowed her, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy on board. Indigo, Hawktor and Rowlet sat down next to the window.

"Do you think the Headless Horseman will terrorize the people of Sleepy Hollow again?" asked Hawktor as the Train took off.

"Well, if he does," said Indigo, "We will not be there when it happens."

But unknown Indigo, Hawktor, Rowlet and Goomy, the Headless Horseman watched from a cliff as the Animal Frieght Train chugged away into the distance. He laughed a Sinster laugh and galloped away into the woods.

 **THE END**

 **THE NEXT STORY WILL BE THE SECRET OF THE LIVING VOLCANO**


End file.
